Mutan's
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Yugi is being chased by mutan's for reason's unknown, for he thinks they want him for his mutan ability but what he thinks is completely different from what pegasus wants him for. YuGiOh Xmen evolution type story
1. Ch 1 Help! and chase

Me: hey, i'm back with a story called mutan's  
  
H.shadowcat: yeah she got this ideal from watching x-men evolution  
  
Me: yeah so please enjoy again we don't own yu-gi-oh or x-men evolution, were sorry for any bad grammer, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.1 Help! and chase  
  
" After him, don't let him get away! " shouts a girl as she and 3 others run after a boy with multi-color hair and violet eyes. " don't worry, we won't " replies a guy as he closes in on the boy.  
  
' Please just leave me alone ' thought the bot who was being chaced by four teenagaers who were mutan's like himself.just then he was grabed by a guy with black hair and emerald green eyes." got'cha " replies the teen.  
  
" Let me go " cries the frighten teen as he struggles to free himself." no way, our master needs you " replies a girl with brown hair and blue eyes." no, i refuse to be used " yells the boy, just then he decides the only way to free himself is to phaze through.  
  
So he phazes through and get's free, once free he begins to run again. " why do they want me for, oh why did this have to happen to me " whines the boy as he runs while over looking the morning events in his mind.  
  
** flash back **  
  
It was a beautiful day out, and yugi had just arrived at domino.' hm looks peaceful enough ' thought the boy as he steps out of the train. ever since he had figured out his mutan powers people were always after him, so it always caused him to leave and move from cities to towns or the other way around but yugi was also hiding a bigger secret, his parents.  
  
But just as he thinks' he'll be safe from people and be able to catch a break he notice's tea, ami, duke and tristan, those four were always chasing him for something he didn't know. so he decides to run away hoping they wouldn't notice him but he was wrong they had noticed him juat as soon as he ran.  
  
** end of flash back **  
  
As he continues to run he had noticed a group of 7 people walking and talking and appearently they hadn't noticed so just as their about to collide, he use's his mutan ability and runs threw them,except he runs threw a person who looked similar to him.  
  
After he run's threw them he continue's to run only to noticed the four who were chasing him push threw the group of people before they continued there chase. " hey " shouts a blonde with honey brown eyes. but his words go on death ears as he continues to watch the four chase after the look-a-like, who had phazed threw them not to long ago.  
  
" Roten, punks " grumbles the blonde." easy joey, but i think we should help him " replies a guy with brown hair and blue eyes." why " asks joey. " seto's right, when he ran threw me i felt all his pain,sorrow and scarness and right now he needs our help " replies a boy with the same multi-color hair except he had three extra streaks of blonde hair and ruby color eyes.  
  
And so with no more questions they ran after the boy and see if they could help him in any way possible.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: i hope it didn't suck to much  
  
H.shadowcat: any way she's pretty busy this moring by posting new stories so please enjoy them. also sorry if this short.  
  
ja'ne 


	2. Ch 2 Savior

Me:hi, i'm back with chapter 2  
  
H.shadowcat: joy  
  
Me:* looks at hikair * what's wrong i thought you be happy?  
  
H.shadowcat: i am.... it's just that my dark magician girl card is missing * starts to cry *  
  
Me: * pats her on her back * it's ok, i'll help look for it   
  
H.shadowcat: really?  
  
Me: really  
  
H.shadowcat: thankyou so much yami * starts to hug me *  
  
Me: ok so please enjoy again we don't own yu-gi-oh or x-men evolution, were sorry for any bad grammer, enjoy.  
  
H.shadowcat: we, also like to say thankyou to teena, dagger5 and nightlight5 for your wounderful reviews we really liked them and to answer the question to nightlight5 yes yugi has kitty's power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.2 Saviors  
  
As the boy continue's to run he accidently trips and falls which causes him to hit his head hard which knocks him out cold." about time he hold still " sneers a blonde hair girl with lavender eyes, as she reaches for the boy. only to notice company coming.  
  
" Leave him alone " shouts seto once they finally catch up to the other four." who are you? " asks tea." Our names are yami, seto, joey, ryou, bakura, malik, and marik " answers yami. " aren't you the one's they call savior? since you always help a mutant when they need it " asks duke.  
  
" Yes, got a problem ? " asks marik." no, no it's just why help him " asks tristan as he points to unmoving yugi." because he's in danger from the likes of you " replies ryou. " yeah so leave him alone if you no what's good for you " growls bakura under his breath.  
  
" Oh, no this boy belongs to us, our master wants him so were not handing him over " recoils mai." think again " answers malik. but mai and them didn't seem to listen and tried to move closer, only to have joey throw a flaming duce card towards the ground not to far from them.which caused them to back off or so they thought.  
  
Just then tea used her freeze ability to try to out the freeze on them except she was no match for them when marik stepped in with his fire ability to melt the ice." now, i suggest you leave him alone " replies marik who was just warming up.  
  
" No! this boy belongs to us and were not leaving untill are master has him " shouts duke as they try to make a move for the boy again." sorry, but your plans were just cancled " replies bakura as he creats the biggest gust of wind which causes the four to back off from the boy.  
  
" You haven't seen the last of us " and with that the four left.once they left yami walks over to his look-a-like and gently picks him up before carring him back to their place.upond arriving back yami walks in goes upstairs to his room where he lay's the boy on his bed.   
  
As soon as he places the boy on the bed he walks over to the desk that was next to the window and sat down in the chair, and that's were he stayed all day long.  
  
Me: well how was that ?  
  
H.shadowcat: again sorry if the chapter is short but since this is kinda new to us were really trying hard.  
  
Me: yes so please R&R i look forward to seeing what you all think. ^---^ 


	3. Ch 3 Awake to a new place

Me: welcome back!  
  
H.shadowcat: yes welcome back every one  
  
Me:ok, just a word of warnig this may be short but it's just a word of waring.  
  
H.shadowcat: and again thankyou to those you review this story  
  
Me: ok so please enjoy again we don't own yu-gi-oh or x-men evolution, were sorry for any bad grammer, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.3 Awake to a new place.  
  
It was now late in the evening and yami was still sitting in his chair over by the desk watching the young teen sleep.' who's after you little one ' wondered yami before noticing movement from the bed.  
  
' Mmm, where am i ? ' thinks the boy as he slowly blinks open his eyes, only to grab the side of his head from the pain that he was now feeling. yami seeing this walks over to the boy and hands him the glass of water and some pain killers that he had brought hours earlier which was now waiting for him when he woke up.  
  
" Here " says yami as he hands him the water and pills. " thankyou " is his reply as he downs the pills and water before handing back the cup." so, what is your name? " questions yami as he sits on the corner of the bed, while looking at the boy.  
  
" My name is yugi, yugi mutou and who might you be? " questions yugi to the other." my name is yami, yami motou i'm known as a mutant with the ability to talk or read telephatically to anyone, but don't worry i only use my powers for good " answer's yami to yugi who had turned some what pale.  
  
" Nice to meet you, as you probably all ready know i'm also a mutant but i have the ability to phaze threw things " replies yugi, to the older teen." i know, so why were those four chasing you for ? " asks yami.but yugi does not answer so yami decides to leave it be for now.  
  
" It's ok, you can tell me when your ready, for now just sleep and i'll see you tomorrow ok? " and with that yami stood from the bed and headed out of the room while closing the door behind him, giving yugi his bed while he took the couch.  
  
Me: i think it's a good place to stop for now  
  
H.shadowcat: hun? why?  
  
Me: because i have others to type also anyway please R&R   
  
ja'ne 


	4. Ch 4 Truth is told

Me:ok, just a word of warnig this may be short but it's just a word of waring.  
  
H.shadowcat: and again thankyou to those you review this story  
  
Me: ok so please enjoy again we don't own yu-gi-oh or x-men evolution, were sorry for any bad grammer, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.4 Truth is told   
  
Today was the start of a new day and Yugi wasn't have such a peaceful sleep, for he kept tossing and turning in his sleep until he woke up, sweaty and breathing hard.  
  
" I can't hold this in any more, I need to tell him other wise their in danger too " whispers Yugi before he hears a knock on the door." Yes " calls Yugi as the door opens up to reveal yami.  
  
" Morning, I thought you be hungry? I made blueberry pancakes " says Yami as he's about to reclose the door only to hault by Yugi." Wait, I wish to talk about the other day ."  
  
" Ok, but right now you need to change and dress and then come down to eat when finished well talk ok " answers Yami with a smile as he closes the door to allow yugi to change in peace.  
  
Soon after Yugi changed and then headed down stairs were he saw Yami in the kitchen setting food out on the table." About time, I was begining to worry " says Yami in a joking manner as he see's Yugi walk in to the room.  
  
Just then the others walk down and greet Yugi before they all sat down to the table and began breakfast.Once breakfast was over everyone sat down in the living room before asking Yugi questions.  
  
" Yugi, why don't you tell us a bit about your self " whispers Yami." Ok, my name is Yugi Motou, i'm 17, I was born a mutan with the ability to phaze threw things " says Yugi.  
  
" Ok,we know who you are but can you tell us why those four were chasing you " asks Malik to the teen." I don't really know, I think it's to use me and my power but i'm not really sure..... but I guess I have no choice but to if i want my family back " answers Yugi.  
  
" What do you mean if you want your parents back? " questions Ryou, but all that did was bring tears to his eyes at the mere thought of his grandfather, mother and father," There gone, a guy named pegasus has them I think he was the one who also sent those 4 after me to " cry's Yugi as he buries his head in his arms.  
  
" Shhh.... it's ok well help you " replies Seto as he pats him on the back, so for the rest of the day everyone tried to cheer Yugi up.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: that's it for now  
  
H.shadowcat: so see ya also only 6 more to write  
  
ja'ne 


	5. Ch 5 Fun day and love ?

Me:ok, just a word of warnig this may be short but it's just a word of waring.  
  
H.shadowcat: and again thankyou to those you review this story  
  
Arainaina: ok so please enjoy again we don't own yu-gi-oh or x-men evolution, were sorry for any bad grammer, enjoy.  
  
Me: also only 5 more chapters to right  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.5 Fun day and love?  
  
It was now early afternoon and Yugi was feeling better after explaining everything he knew and right now everyone was deciding on what to do. " Hey, let's go dancing " asks Joey.  
  
" Don't know Joey, whay about Yugi ? " asks Bakura. " I don't mind " answers Yugi to the group. So it was settled everyone decided on dancing until Ryou spoke up, " Hold on Yugi doesn't have anything to wear."  
  
" Don't worry I got it covered " and with that Yami went up stairs. After Yami went up stairs everyone began to wounder what Yami was going to dress yugi in when all of a sudden Yami returned, while handing the outfit to Yugi before pushing him into the bath room to change.  
  
A couple minutes later Yugi stepped out of the bathroom dressed in black leather pants, black selveless shirt, his studded black boots and neckbelt." I can't believe i'm wearing this " mummbles Yugi as he walks into the room.  
  
" Very nice Yugi : comments Marik. " Thankyou " replies Yugi so now once everyone was ready they left the house and headed for the dance club.Hours later they arrived at the club and everyone goes out to the dance floor.  
  
Once there everyone begins to dance except Yugi." Why do you not dance little one " questioned Yami." I'm afarid " whispers Yugi. " Just close everyone out of your mind and dance like your the only one hear " answers Yami as he dances not to far from Yugi.  
  
So Yugi decides to try Yami's advice and he closes his eyes and pushes everyone out of his mind and from around him until he begins to dance. As Yugi danced Yami and them were watching him and he swayed and moved to music's beat.  
  
Pretty soon the music stopped and Yugi stopped to before turning to Yami and them who were whistling at him which causes him to blush." Alright Yugi " cheers Malik as the he and the clap at Yugi's performance, which causes him to blush even more.  
  
" Ah " replies Joey who see's yugi's embrasement. soon after there was a slow song so Yami aksed if you Yugi would like to dance which he excepted greatfully so Yami and Yugi walked out to the floor and began to slow dance.  
  
As they danced Yami decides to ask his question to Yugi by mind by using his telepathic power.' Yugi, I have something I want to say to you ' replies Yami. " Hm... " humms Yugi as he rest's his head against Yami's chest. ' I want to say is.... I love you ' replies Yami before he decides to pull away but can't as he feels a tighting around his waist, so he looks down to see Yugi looking back up at him.  
  
" I love you too " replies Yugi as he returns to dance with Yami. Once the music stopped Yami bent down and kissed him on the lips which Yugi returns whole heartly.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: ok i hope that wasn't a mean place to leave off but i only have 5 more to write for this story.  
  
H.shadowcat: yes and only 4 more for Lina's revenge  
  
Arainaina: well see you all again  
  
ja'ne 


	6. Ch 6 Caught

Me:sorry if the last few were short but I never really did a cross over before  
  
H.shadowcat: so please bare with her, she's trying  
  
Arainaina: so please enjoy again we don't own yu-gi-oh or x-men evolution, were sorry for any bad grammer, enjoy.  
  
Me: also only 4 more chapters to write  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.6 Caught  
  
It was well into the evening since Yami and them went dancing, and right now they were walking around the park while Yugi and Yami where holding hands. But there time was cut short as Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai and there leader Pegasus showed up.  
  
" Hello, Yugi-boy surprise to see us " voices Pegasus. As soon as Pegasus spoke, Yugi froze and that caused everyone to notice and look in the direction Yugi was looking in until they noticed Pegasus and that.  
  
" So..... your back? didn't you learn last time? " asks Seto." None of your business but if you must know we come for the boy " replies Tea to Seto. " Why do you want the boy " questions Bakura as he walks up to Yugi and Yami. " It's none of your concern " answers Pegasus, as he snaps his fingers.  
  
And so Tea and them lept into battle, everyone giving there best except when Duke used his ability to multiply which them made Yami and them out numbered." Surrender or the boy get's it " replies Pegasus as he catch's everyone's attention.  
  
After they see Yugi next to Pegasus, Yami and them have no choice but to surrender for Yugi's shake. So with nothing further Pegasus direct's them in the direction of his place, all the while keeping a firm hand on Yugi's shoulder which causes him to wince in pain which Yami doesn't like.  
  
Me: sorry that's it for now  
  
H.shadowcat: so enjoy  
  
Arainaina: next chapter is ch.7 the real truth is told   
  
Please R&R  
  
ja'ne 


	7. Ch 7 The real truth is told

Me: ok i know these are short but.....  
  
H.shadowcat: but she runs out of ideals fast so sometimes you have to just bare with what she writes, for she doesn't have someone to inspire her so she tries to write up what ever she can  
  
Arainaina: so please enjoy again we don't own yu-gi-oh or x-men evolution, were sorry for any bad grammer, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.7 The real truth is told  
  
As soon as they make it back to Pegasus's hide out he leads them to a room were three other people as. as soon as they enter a women speaks," Yugi is that you? ".  
  
" Mama " calls Yugi who wants to run over and embrass her but can't because of Pegasus. " Pegasus leave our son out of it " growls a man who was standing next to his wife.  
  
" I shall not if he does what I say nothing shall ahrm him, but if disobeys then i'll destroy his newly beloved boyfriend " comments Pegasus who chuckles at Yugi's reaction.  
  
Just then Tea and them shove Yami and them into the room, causing them to land on the floor. Once there in Pegasus has Tristan and Duke escourt Yugi out who in the end started to struggle as Mai closed the door after pegasus walk from the room.  
  
" No " whispers the women as tears start to fall from her eye's." Are you Yugi's parents " asks Ryoou who notices a man, women and elderly man." Yes " replies the women.  
  
" Who are you " asks Marik. " My name is Athena and this is my husband Drake along with my father Solomon " answer's the women." How did this happen? " asks Seto.  
  
" Well as you know Yugi is our son but not are real son, he's more of our adopted son, see one day on are trip to egypt we found him floating in the nile, and since I could not bare a child we took him and raised him." replies Athena who was fighting back tears.  
  
" Years later as he got older we found out he could read ancient egyptian, so we had taken him back to egypt only to find out that he was the long lost son of the pharaoh who lived there over time..." brakes Drake who can not bring himself to finish.  
  
" What we mean is Yugi is the decendent of Ra or in other words the son of Ra and Pegasus wants him for the power that he posses for Yugi is the only one who can weild the power the millennium puzzle " finished Solomon.  
  
" So your telling us Yugi is some ancient pharaoh and that's the reason Pegasus wants him? does Yugi even know about this " asks Marik " No " whispers Athena. Just then Joey and Bakura gave a shout." Hey let's get out of here "  
  
" How did you...." asks a shocked Seto." Easy we pick locked it while they were talking " answers Bakura. So once they are free they all run in the direction of Yugi. In the mean time Pegasus and that were in a huge room were on a table was Yugi who was dressed in ancient egyptian clothes which was cape, golden sandles, earrings, crown, turban pants w/ silver cord and a golden puzzle around his neck who seemed to be out cold.  
  
" Sir, are you sure you want to unlock this power " asks Tristan." Don't questioned me " replies Pegasus as he begins to chant the ancient spell. So as Pegasus begins to chant everyone else entes the room." Where rwo late, were all doomed " whispers Athena." What " shouts Malik.  
  
Me: ok, sorry for the cliffy but i only have 3 more to write  
  
H.shadowcat: well that's all for know  
  
ja'ne  
  
Please R&R 


	8. Ch 8 Awaken

Me: ok, these last few chapters may or may not make any since but hikari kept ranting about pharaoh yami and that so i got him stuck in my head so YamiYugi will appear in this story  
  
H.shadowcat: oh sure blame me....  
  
Me: well your the one who mentioned him in the first place  
  
Arainaina:don't mind them they always do that so enjoy, again we don't own yu-gi-oh or x-men evolution, were sorry for any bad grammer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.8 Awaken  
  
* Last time *  
  
So as Pegasus begins to chant everyone else enters the room." Where two late, were all doomed " whispers Athena." What " shouts Malik.  
  
*********************  
  
After everyone arrived, everyone could only watch in awe as the millennium items began glowing brighter and brighter until the light was so much they had to cover there eyes.  
  
Once the light died down everyone noticed the other millennium items gone." The spell was successfull " replies Pegasus as he looks over to Yugi. The reason Pegasus could tell the spell or chant worked was because he could by Yugi's shape and size for he looked as tall as Yami along with the three extra strikes of blonde hair and etc.  
  
But before Pegasus can advance towards him Yami runs over to Yugi not noticing the change and begins to call to him." Yugi, come on wake up ". When Yugi begins to waken Yami notices that his eyes were no longer violet but blue-violet, " Yugi? " questioned Yami after he finally noticed him.  
  
But instead of answering his question the person in question only chuckled." I'm no longer Yugi, but some one else all together " replies the person." But if your not Yugi then who are you " asked Joey.  
  
" I'm known as YamiYugi, Yugi's dark side, ruler of egypt and for years i've waited in this puzzle waiting to be freed and finally it's happened " answers YamiYugi.  
  
Upond finding out who YamiYugi was, he turned to face Pegasus." You must be the one who freed me, I'd thankyou but I can't have people going and undoing things now can we " and then with a wave of his hand he destroyed Pegasus.  
  
As he destroyed him, Pegasus barely had time to yell as he exploded into tiny giga bites of matter." Yugi, you must stop this at once " yells Athena, Yugi's mother as she watched what her son had just done.  
  
" I told you, Yugi is gone and he won't be coming back " growls YamiYugi as he turns on his heels." Your wrong, Yugi is still in there and I won't rest till I have him back in my arms safely." replies Yami.  
  
" You must be the so called boyfriend, your pretty brave for someone who doesn't know me, I like that in a person, so how about a fight if you win i'll leave if you lose I get to do what I want " answers YamiYugi as he walks over to Yami before tilting his face to him before kissing him.  
  
After the kiss broke Yami nodded his head for he just agreed to this man's terms, and so the battle began.  
  
Me: ok, this story is way out of control, i have no longer the orignal story line all thanks to hikari and her constant talk about Yami.  
  
H.shadowcat: don't complain for you love Yami to so there * sticks tongue out *  
  
ps only 2 more chapters to write  
  
please R&R 


	9. Ch 9 Battle

Me: ok, i'm truely sorry i wasn't planning on doing that last chapter  
  
H.shadowcat: but i would like to say sorry first to my yami for yes it was my fault i'm the one who out that ideal into her mind and also i'm sorry but we shorta don't have the same plot any more  
  
Me:so i will try in my hardest way possible to make it out in a good ending  
  
Arainaina:well see you all soon and also sorry but after this chapter there's only one left to write, again we don't own yu-gi-oh or x-men evolution, were sorry for any bad grammer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.9 Battle  
  
* Last time *  
  
" You must be the so called boyfriend, your pretty brave for someone who doesn't know me, I like that in a person, so how about a fight if you win i'll leave if you lose I get to do what I want " answers YamiYugi as he walks over to Yami before tilting his face to him before kissing him.  
  
After the kiss broke Yami nodded his head for he just agreed to this man's terms, and so the battle began.  
  
*********************  
  
" So what are we playing " asks Yami." A shadow game " and with that YamiYugi snapped his fingers and a battle field appeared. Just then once the field appeared YamiYugi snapped his fingers once more and duel disks appeared on there wrists. a/n: ok, the duel disks i'm refreing to are battle city's   
  
" Now what? " asks Yami." Choose your 40 cards, once you have them choose your deck master " replies YamiYugi as virtual sheets of cards appear infront of them. Once they both choose there cards they look threw them to find a deck master.  
  
" I'll choose Dark magician as mine " replies YamiYugi as a flash of light appears before everyone noticed a monster dressed in purple while holding a emerald staff to. ' Which one should I choose ' woundered Yami as he looked threww his cards.  
  
' This one, she'll help you ' answers a voice as Yami notices a ghostly hand move over the Dark magician girl's card." Yugi " whispers Yami as he see's the figure nod his head. " Alright I choose Dark magician girl as my deck master " exclaims Yami as the card flashes to life revealing a female monster with a blue, pink and yellow outfit on yellow hair and blue eyes along with staff like the first monster except shorter.  
  
" Interesting choice, two mighty spellcasters going against one another, considering your recieving help from my pathtic other half " answers YamiYugi as he smiles at Yami's reaction. " How... did.... you know " questions Yami in surprise. " Fool, I can see him, but it doesn't matter since you'll need all the help you can get " replies YamiYugi, and with nothing further the battle began.  
  
" Come on Yami " shouts Ryou to Yami." Yeah, beat this jerk " shouts Malik.  
  
a/n: just so you know yamiyugi's deck will be battle city and yami's will be duelist kingdom's, i know it's werid when there the same deck but just read to find out   
  
" I lay one card face down and I summon Beta the magnet warrior in attack mood 1700 attack your move " replies YamiYugi.' Ok, now what? ' wounders Yami. ' Relax, lay down this card and this card summon this card face down defense mood ' answers Yugi as he guides Yami.  
  
" Mine, I'll draw and have beta attack your face down card " shouts YamiYugi. " Sorry, but you attacked my giant solider of stone which has a defense of 2000, so you lose 300 life points " comments Yami as he notices the score 3700 to 4000.  
  
" You got lucky, but not again for I sacrafic beta for beast of gilfer 2200 attack now gilfer attack his defense " orders YamiYugi as his beast destroy's his defense. ' Now what? ' asks a panicky thought from Yami.' Don't worry, we will help you but you must believe in us ' thought a female voice, so Yami looks over at Dark magician girl before asking her his question.' Was that you? ' which causes her to nod her head yes for her answer.  
  
** Hours later ** a/n: sorry if i didn't finish describing the duel between YamiYugi and Yami but I can't remember anything else, but if you have a good memory then just put two & two together   
  
After hours and hours of dueling Yami became the victor over YamiYugi and as promised YamiYugi was to return back to the millennium puzzle." Yami, take care him, for if you don't i'll return, he may be a egyptian pharaoh but i'll do worse " replies YamiYugi before getting ready to return to the puzzle.  
  
" Wait! how did you become to be? " asked Yami," Over the years as Yugi grew so did his anger and pain, I was created from the darkest part of his heart by all the people who would pick on him but since I lost I must keep my word " answers YamiYugi only to be stop yet again.  
  
/ Wait, YamiYugi....I....I want you to stay / cried Yugi threw a link that was some how created by the puzzle he wore around his neck.// Yugi, I can't you have Yami // replies YamiYugi back./ True, but he's also my koi but I want you here too as my friend / answers Yugi.  
  
// Alright Yugi i'll stay but only because you asked so i'll see you later then hikari // and then YamiYugi returned to the puzzle. Once he returned and Yugi was incontrol he walks back over to Yami and hugs him.  
  
" Let's go home " whispers Yami to Yugi who nods his head as Yami and them leave.  
  
Me: ok that was a neat chapter  
  
H.shadowcat: again only one more chapter to write  
  
Arainaina: enjoy and thankyou to those who review   
  
Please R&R  
  
ja'ne 


	10. Ch 10 Epiloge

Me:ok, i'm sorry i didn't update but ff was down and i coun't update my story  
  
H.shadowcat:but hopefully since it's up and running we can finally post the last 2 chapters  
  
Me:but anyways were sorry but this is the last chapter to this story  
  
Arainaina:well see you again we don't own yu-gi-oh or x-men evolution, were sorry for any bad grammer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.10 Epiloge  
  
It had been a couple of months since everyone incountered YamiYugi and Pegasus and over that period of time Yugi's parents had moved in with Yami since he had extra rooms, so his mom, dad and solomon moved in with them.  
  
Also during that time Yami became a perminate part of Yugi's family, including YamiYugi, for Yugi and YamiYugi had become the best of friends, he was also allowed out of the puzzle when ever he wished.  
  
Another thing was that YamiYugi was a protector not only to Yugi but to Yami and everyone else, they also did everything together where one went the others followed.  
  
But right now everyone was sitting in the living room watching tv, when all of a sudden Yugi clutched his chest in pain which caused everyone in the room to worry. " Yugi, aibou are you ok? " questions YamiYugi, to his hikari." Y-yes " stutters Yugi, once the pain stopped.  
  
So when Yami asked his koi if he was fine Yugi only nodded before excussing himself from the room and heading for the bathroom.Once he got to the bathroom he locked the door before opening his shirt, which caused him to notice a mark.  
  
Once he noticed it he moved closer to the mirror to exam it only see the mark of Ra or so he thought, for the mark looked so much like it except different. Just then as he was about to examin it further a flash appeared and YamiYugi appeared, before he to looked in the mirror.  
  
" Aibou..." but he doesn't finish." YamiYugi, please don't say anything to Yami, I don't need him to worry about it " pleaseds Yugi to his darker half." I promise, but don't forget i'm here for you " replies YamiYugi.  
  
" I know so let's go back now, ok " and so the too left the room and headed back to the others.' I have a bad feeling little one and you'll need all the help you can get ' thought YamiYugi as he continues to walk back to their group.  
  
The End.  
  
Me: Ok, i'm finally finished with this story  
  
H.shadowcat: what she means is now that she's done she can begin to think of a sequel.  
  
Me: yep, and don't be afraid to suggest things, i'm always looking for new ideals and inspiration from all who read.  
  
H.shadowcat: well see ya  
  
Ja'ne 


End file.
